1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid propellant guns utilizing a differential piston to provide continued or regenerative injection of propellant into the combustion chambers after initial ignition of propellant in the chamber.
2. Prior Art
Liquid propellant guns utilizing differential pistons to pump propellant into the combustion chamber during combustion are now well known. Early work is described in a Final Report of Nov. 19 53--31 Jan. 56 under contract DA-36-034-ORD-1504RD, Project TSI-47-8 by V. M. Barnes, Jr. et al which apparently in part corresponds to Jukes et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,990 filed Oct. 9, 1961; in a report No. 17-2 of June 15, 1954 under contract NOrd-10448 by C. R. Foster et al; and in a Final Report of Sept. 1, 1957 under contract NOrd 16217, Task 1, by L. C. Elmore et al. Other patents of interest are J. W. Treat, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,341, filed Nov. 7, 1955; E. J. Wilson, Jr. et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,153, filed Nov. 14, 1952; C. M. Hudson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,072, filed Nov. 19, 1952; and E. J. Vass et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,255 filed Oct. 1, 1970.
An object of this invention is to provide a rational scaling procedure through the use of a plurality of identical combustor assemblies utilizing a differential piston, such combustor assemblies being of a standardized design fully developed through test, therefore allowing any practical number of said combustor assemblies to supply gas to various size guns.
A feature of this invention is the provision that a standardized combustor assembly may be fully developed to a high degree of reliability before using these modules in various size multicell guns. Two or possibly three different size pistons may be required to cover a complete range of gun bores.